Saya's King
by Kennygirlgreen
Summary: (Rated M for scenes to come) Saya has always been in love with Haji, not that he could take a hint. What happens when Saya makes the first move in making Haji her king?
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago, after Saya's incident in Vietnam. Haji swore to never let anyone do such a thing to her again. With Red Shield's money and without anyone's knowledge except the current Joel who agreed with Haji they built an underground bunker in Japan's mountains.

When you first came upon its entrance you would see a 12 inch cement frame that dug into the hill side with steel bars like a cage, making it appear as a sewer drain trying to keep animals out. Behind that gate was a 15 foot walk until you came to a short set of stairs going down and a steel door. Behind this door was a fully equipped, running water and electricity bunker specifically for Saya. To the left a small kitchen, stocked mostly with canned foods and water, except for the fresh fish and meat Haji had brought. To the right was a large three sided black couch and TV which had become clustered with all of Saya's favorite movies and series. A door beside the TV led to a small gym that only Haji used.

Down the hall in front of him there would be a door on the right for his room, which had been filled with books, a small writing desk and couch which had all become clustered with cello related items. On the wall were two French doors (which were always open while Saya slept) that led to her bedroom. A large bed filled with blankets and pillows. The walls filled with wardrobes holding clothing from god knows what decade. Then finally, to the left was a hidden door that blended into the wall, which was also open since Saya would wake any day know. Inside a small mausoleum like room complete with stone box were she was encased.

He sat at the end of her bed watching, and began to play. (Cello obviously :D)

SAYA's POV

Behind her webbed membrane Saya's mind danced with the deep melody, with one thought in her mind, Haji. She didn't know what a haji was, or who, where not even when. But whatever Haji was it was important to her.

Saya stretched under her cocoon pressing her hand and back against its walls until she felt it give under her weight. Despite popular belief she did not immerge covered in slime. She reached up and pressed her hands against the cold stone lid until she felt it float away as someone else removed it for her. A man knelt down and gently lifted her from her entrapment.

"Saya" His whisper came out as a low rumble in his chest. She fingered the white silk night gown and met his gaze. "Feed."

Her vision pulsed with the word; instinctively she knew what he meant as he sat her on the bed kneeling in front of her. His shirt was now open leaving his shoulders and neck bare. He was so tall that even on his knees he was eye level while she sat.

She snaked her arms around him and pulled him close before pressing her lips to his neck. As the blood flowed between her lips she felt it seep down her throat and restore all she had once lost. This was Haji. An animal hunger swept over her. She grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pressed him closer while she began to feed the beast inside of her.

"Saya," he mumbled against the place in her neck his head had fallen.

His voice brought her to reality, her fangs contracted. Had she taken too much? Her tongue swiped out to catch any droplets pooling on his chest. When she released him he fell back on his heels, paler than usual.

"Haji, I took too much." Saya grabbed his shirt before he could collapse and tumbled after him. Frantically thoughts flew in and out of her head before she decided what to do. "Take it back." She demanded, Haji's face revealed nothing. She ripped through his pockets until she found his knife and quickly drug it across her neck knowing he would need it quick.

Haji's eyes shot open in shock, the scent of his Queen's blood setting him on high alert. He moved before she could blink, he placed her beneath him. Just as quick she grabbed the back of his head and pressed his lips to her wound. "Take it back," she pleaded. "Haji I took too much."

He did nothing at first, shocked by vulnerable she seemed. His tongue slipped out and collected what blood pooled on her pale flesh before gently breaking the skin of his Queen's neck. His body tensed against her as he drank.

Saya knew Haji was strong, but she never imagined this strong. His body was a carefully held pile of stone. She couldn't move even if she wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Saya reached up and stroked his hair, wrapping the ribbon around her finger. A wave of pain/pleasure made her body shiver; a quite moan escaped her lips. (Which happen to be a fraction of an inch away from Haji's ear)

Haji froze for a moment, was it possible his bite gave her as much pleasure as hers did? He released her after a moment and pulled back. "Haji" she whispered touching his face again. Images from the Opera house flooded through her mind as the rest of her memories over powered the dam.

Haji turned his face and kissed her palm. "Take a bath, eat something solid. We'll talk later."

She nodded eager to ease his worries and to rid herself of the grime that had accumulated. Not eager to leave her Chevalier's side Saya took a speedy shower. She scrubbed herself raw and washed every inch until she smelt like lavender and honey. She slipped into a white skirt and top, similar to those she wore around the time Diva had been stopped.

In the kitchen Haji prepared her favorite fish and rice with tea.

"Haji," she began as she ate.

"Yes, Saya" Haji's face gave away nothing.

"How is everything? Red Shield….." Her fear being that the Chiropteran race had succeeded.

"Everything is taken care of." He took her empty plate. "With Diva and her chevalier's gone. No one has the resources to reproduce the race. You, the twins and I are all that remain."

Saya nodded. "So what's our purpose?" She looked at his unyielding pale blue eyes. "I'm not much of a Queen anymore."

His eyes smiled, even his lips moved slightly. "You are my Queen, and I will do whatever it is you ask of me, as your subject." He knelt before her and bowed her head. "I will continue to do what I have always done, protect you from those who wish you harm. Giving you everything you desire and bringing you as much happiness as I can. As your chevalier this is my sworn duty."

"Isn't that funny?" She asked sliding to her knees. She cupped his face gently. "There was no living Chiropteran before us. Haji, you were the first chevalier, before Amshel. You alone decided what your roll would be and what price you would pay. I am grateful but there is no longer a fight, you said so yourself, I just need you Haji."

His chest felt numb, what was she saying? "You need me to what? What is my purpose?" He asked.

"Your purpose is what you wish it to be." She brought her face closer to his. His mask slipped to reveal a cloud of emotions behind his ice eyes. "Though, a Queen is always in need of a King."

When she kissed him Haji's fears melted away. Even after the opera house when he confessed everything Saya had still fallen asleep before he could make it to Japan and anything could be resolved. He had spent 30 years waiting to hear they could stop fighting. 30 years for his love to blossom with her like so many of the roses he had brought her, 200 years of waiting for her to love him as he had always loved her. Haji was overcome with a new sense of life

Saya's lips were soft against his. Her hands made quick work of his jacket and it was discarded by the time he lifted her in his arms. As he carried her to the bedroom she began to fumble through the buttons restricting her access to him.

He laid her on the bed as she shoved his shirt down his arms. When they kissed again Haji's tongue slipped into Saya's mouth. For the first time ever there was no battle for control, Saya surrendered willingly to Haji's strength, 200 years of patience had earned him what was about to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Haji's hands slipped under her skirt, bringing her knees around his waist. Saya, not being nearly as gentle ripped the remaining buttons from his shirt and discarded their tattered remains before quickly moving to her own shirt. Haji smiled against her lips and took her hands. "Let me." His voice was gruff and silky at the same time.

He unbuttoned each button slowly, kissing the skin it revealed as he moved down. As he reached the last button he ran his hands up and around her shoulders, taking the shirt with him. He kissed her gently around the waist of her skirt before returning to her neck. He nipped and grazed his teeth against her ears and neck.

Saya moaned slowly at first, before they became heavy breaths. Her nails dug into his back and lit his senses on fire. A growing heat in his pants caught Saya's attention. Using her legs, she lifted herself up and pressed herself against Haji's throbbing sex. He unclasped her bra, quickly catching her nipples between his teeth and sucking lightly.

"Ha…Haji.." She panted grabbing fistfuls of his hair. "Pleeeease."

"What do you want me to do?" he mumbled against her chest. He knew she wanted him to touch her. Her wet panties had already soaked through the spot she was grinding.

She snaked her hand down to her skirt, desperately trying to find and entrance. He pushed her hand away and smiled kissing down her stomach. "Don't you dare Saya, I will bring you any pleasure you receive today." This husky command was returned with a small cry of protest from his Queen, but she listened and grasped at chunks of blankets instead.

Haji pressed his mouth against the side of her skirt, pulling the zipper gently, slowly, with his teeth down her thigh. His hot breath sending shivers down Saya. When he did discard the skirt, he could already see through her slick panties. He pressed his tongue against the fabric, flicking at random.

Saya's back arched with a small orgasm. Haji, satisfied moved to his knees and unbuckled his pants, Saya's eyes fixed upon his deliberately slow movements. She sat up, coming eye level with his abs and tore through the buckle herself, shoving all the fabric to his knees.

Haji's erection tore free of its confinement bouncing in front of Saya, who grabbed ahold instantly and eagerly. She met his eyes smiling and placed her tongue at his base and slowly drug it across his height. Haji's breath hitched and released a low growl.

When Saya did take him in her mouth, Haji watched in wonder. Saya not only took almost every inch of him in stride, but she seemed to be enjoying herself more than any normal person would be. After a moment Haji began to sense his climax, causing him to buck slightly.

Saya smiled and took him from her mouth and lay on her back. Haji's chiropteran hand shot out like a bullet and ripped Saya's panties from her entrance like a banner at the finish line. He moved her knees and placed himself gently teasing her with his head.

"Haji!" she screamed. She felt it too, they had waited long enough.

He slipped his head easily between her drenched lips. Her moans echoed off the walls, matched only by his own grunts as he eased in deeper, until he was pressed against her wall. "Saya…"

"HAJI!" she screamed desperately. "PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEE" Her breaths were coming in desperate pants.

Without any further demands Haji thrust his pole deep into her until his balls pressed against her. Saya's screams were loud, her back arched and blood pooled around the bed. Haji could even see her eyes glow red between her cracked eyes. She nodded still moaning, urging him to continue.

Slowly at first, he held her waist as he traveled in and out, though as always; Saya would set her own pace. She began to meet every thrust eagerly with one of her own. She pushed herself up so she was straddling my Haji's waist, pressing her chest eagerly to his awaiting lips as she grinded against his seemingly ruthless weapon. It took less than a minutes before Haji held her waist and slammed one final time into his Queen's temple, her walls crushed around his erection, Haji came first and filled Saya until she could take no more and it began to drip onto the bed.

Saya's climax, like all things she did came out loud. Her neck arched back and Haji's erection and legs were soaked with her sweet nectar he had craved for almost 200 years.

Then they kissed, biting and moaning against each other's lips as a 'well done'.

"I love you." Saya whispered eyes still closed from pleasure, she had never said it first.

"I love you too." Haji smiled against her sweet tasting lips.

She had only been awake a day, and soon fell asleep with him still inside her. He turned and lay down on Saya's bed, still holding her as she slept before slipping out of her. They were both shining with sweat, among other things.

He brushed hair from her eyes and smiled, still trying to catch his breath.

* * *

So what do you think? This is my first smutten story. Please comment and do suggest. should i continue or leave it how it is?


End file.
